The present invention relates to underwater cameras and, in particular, to a viewing system that includes a surface-viewing monitor and a boat-mounted or hand-held submersible camera.
Varieties of sonar depth indicators and fish-finders have been developed to assist fresh and saltwater fisherman. These devices monitor solid objects that are encompassed in a column of water included in the paths of transmitted and reflected signals relative to the bottom of a body of water. The objects are displayed at surface monitors as flashes of light, marks on a paper graph or indicia at a screen of a CRT, LCD or other electronic display.
Depending upon device capabilities, sonar equipment will detect and display fish, debris, flotsam, thermoclines, bottom structure and bottom hardness, among other physical parameters of possible interest. The utility of any device, however, is dependent upon the operator's ability to distinguish and interpret displayed indicia. Electronic circuitry can be included to assist in the display of data. For example, a fish symbol can be displayed after passing received signals through a comparator circuit having a threshold level indicative of a fish. A variety of other automatic detection, interpretation and presentation circuitry for other parameters of interest can also be designed into each monitoring system.
Sophisticated, real time underwater video systems have also been developed for use in deepwater exploration. This equipment is very costly and is typically used by oil companies, archaeologists, researchers and salvage operators. However, it provides a true video image of encountered objects, fish etc.
Less sophisticated video systems have also been developed for sport fishing applications. These systems include submersible black and white or color cameras, a surface monitor and a signal cable that shrouds necessary power and optical conductors. Camera support assemblies are also available that accept a rudder or pole. Mounts are also available for attaching lights to the sides of the camera. Some systems provide audio capabilities.
Existing systems are generally configured around "off the shelf" components. Consequently, operating performance can suffer from an inability to maintain a known and constant attitude and orientation of the camera to a support watercraft. Sunlight can effect viewing at the monitor screen. Reflections from camera mounted lights and diffused light in the water can produce reflections and degrade the clarity of the transmitted video. Cord and component storage and deployment can also be cumbersome.
The present system was developed to provide a modular collection of components that are combined to overcome problems of component storage, moisture contamination at the camera, monitor viewing, and hydrodynamic tracking of the camera relative to boat or pole movement. An improved monitor housing physically protects and permanently contains the viewing monitor and stores attendant support and control equipment, such as a battery, power supply and control circuitry, cabling and the camera and attachments. The housing screens the monitor to improve viewing under a variety of light conditions. The housing can also be supported on a boat deck or to a pivot bracket.
The camera includes a number of internal light sources. Lenses having anti-reflective coatings and/or bi-focal surfaces are fitted to the camera. The camera housing is filled with a desiccant. The camera housing accepts a variety of accessories, for example, rudders, ballast's, attitude controls, filters, external lights and/or other cameras. The cable core is filled with foam and other materials to prevent the migration of moisture and self-heal if abraded.